Dolls
by Mega-Ita-kun
Summary: Lili is so sweet, she would never, oh i dunno, kill her brother, kidnap Kiku and Yao. Never. ever. (Warning, hints of Rape, cross dressing, Blood and human names are used and Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, Mega here! i kept having weird yoai dreams where Yao was fighting Lili, and Kiku was dressed like a girl.. so…..have fun reading badly written fluff.**

Kiku's eyes slowly opened, Where was he…? he tried moving, but found that he could not.

"Oh, is my Doll awake?" Kiku recognized that voice. It Belonged to Lili, better known as Liechtenstein.

"L-Lili?!" Kiku said "What do you mean by 'Doll'? "

Lili Giggled at Kiku's innocence "Your my Little play thing now. my big brother wouldn't let me take you…..but i found a good way of getting him out of the way. And soon I'll have even more dolls"

"W-What do you mean?" Kiku asked, worried

. "Why, your older brother, Yao." Lili said and Kiku's eyes widened

Lili continued "Of course he'll come looking for you" Lili said as she cupped Kiku's chin, making his brown eyes meet her Green. Lili took in the frightful eyes of Kiku

"Now, lets get you dressed for the visit." Lili said, lifting up a candlestick, and soon everything went dark in Kiku's mind.

XScene changeX

"Yao! Calm down and tell me what happened!" Alfred said over the phone

"I-i Can't find Kiku! what if he's hurt? what if he was kidnaped?!" Yao said, too fast for even Alfred to understand.

After a couple of repeats Alfred finally found out what happened. "He probably just went out for a walk."

Alfred said

"A two _hour _walk? i don't think thats something Kiku could ever manage…oh, hang on, theres another call waiting." Yao said then he said goodbye to Alfred.

Yao answered the phone "Hello?"

"Hello, Yao" Lili said in her most sweet voice

"Lili? why did you call me?" Yao asked, in confusion

"Oh, i have a reason…..would you like to hello, Kiku?" Lili said, looking over to the shivering figure of Kiku.

"Kiku?!" Yao screamed in shock

"Y-Yao….help me…..please…" Kiku said weakly, like he was in pain.

"Bye-Bye, Yao" Lili said.

"No! Kiku!" Yao Cried. at once he bounded to the door and flew towards Lichtenstein.

XScene changeX

"Good boy, Kiku~" Lili purred while she stoked Kiku's cheek.

"Wha-what are going to do to Yao?" Kiku asked.

"He'll be my little prince dolly and you will be my Princess doll. Why do you think you are in the dress?" Lili said.

it was true, Kiku was Dressed in a light pink dress with puffed sleeves and a puffy skirt, with a pink ribbon in his hair.

"I wonder if your prince will be upset if i steal a kiss." Lili said, and licked his cheek. Kiku let out a yelp, and tried to scoot away, only to fall onto his back. Lili giggled

and crawled on top of Kiku.

"Please….Lili…don't…plea-MFF!" Kiku was cut off when Lili connected they're Lips. Lili opened Kiku's mouth and slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of Kiku's warm

tavern, forcing Kiku's tongue into her mouth. finally Kiku managed break the kiss.

"Why…Lili, why would you do th-" Kiku started off, but was cut off when his mouth and eyes were covered with two pieces of pink silk and was laid down onto a bed.

XScene ChangeX

Yao burst though the door and saw Kiku "Kiku?!" Yao Cried. Once Kiku heard Yao's voice, he began to try and say 'Run, Yao! Run!' but it only came out as muffled

screams.

"Kiku….Kiku, what did she do to you..?" Yao asked reaching down to untie Kiku only to be grabbed by Lili from behind

"Hello, Yao." Lili said, pushing Yao down onto the bed and tying his hands behind his back. "Now we can finally have some fun~" Lili said


	2. Chapter 2

**mmmeeehhhh so short.**

**yeah…..short.**

_I'm sorry Yao…..I'm not strong enough…..i can't save you….. _Kiku thought to himself. In front of him was Yao, Screaming in pain. Kiku didn't know what was happening to Yao for he was still tied up.

Above Yao's screams was Lili's Laughter. Soon Yao's screams stopped and Kiku heard the door close. Yao had wounds all over his over his body. he looked around to find something to get out of his binds. soon he found a knife, and somehow he cut himself out of the bonds on his wrists. Yao stood up and fell back down. his leg had been cut and bruised pretty badly. but he kept trying and made his way to the bed where Kiku was tied upon. uniting Kiku, Yao didn't Expect the Japanese man to lunge forward and hug him tightly. "I'm sorry, Yao…I'm so sorry" Kiku said in between sobs.

"It's alright, Kiku. its gonna be alright. we'll get out.." Yao said to the Crying man in his arms.

"How?! Lili's gone mad!" Kiku said, looking up.

"I don't kno-" Yao began when the door flew open and Lili walked in.

"I thought i heard something in here~" Lili giggled. Kiku seemed to shrink in fear, not wanting to go near the crazy women. Yao stayed strong though. Perfect actions. tormenting Kiku so he would become a Helpless princess and Yao would be a strong prince, was the perfect plan. Lili grasped Kiku away from Yao

"Leave him alone, Lili aru!" Yao screamed.

"Can't do that~" Lili replied and pulled Kiku's hair, making Kiku yelp. Yao growled and lunged himself towards Lili, intending to punch her, and succeeding. Lili was thrown all the way to the back of the wall.

Yao picked Kiku up bridal style, and ran out of the room. Kiku kept shivering in fear, almost as if he were in pain. _Your not gonna die Kiku…i won't allow it! _ Yao thought to himself. he was halfway down the hall when he got a hit to the neck. Yao fell to the ground. a thud told him that Kiku had fallen onto the floor. Yao struggled to get up, he was on all fours when he hear Kiku scream. he managed to get up and found Lili holding Kiku tightly, which was easy because he was weaker than a leaf.

"Lets play, Yao~" Lili purred. "Come and find your little princess~" and with that, Lili disappeared with Kiku in her arms. Yao growled and started running down the halls. he stopped dead in one of them. for there was the dead body of Vash, Lili's brother. he had been stabbed repeatedly with a pair of scissors, and his eyes were lifeless and glassy. Yao's attention was changed to a different hall, where screams of pain were heard.

Yao bounded to the door that the screams were heard in and opened it. Sure enough, Kiku was screaming in pain, and a knife in his back

"Yao…..Help….Me…." Kiku whimpered, tears rolling down his eyes. Yao rushed over and pulled the knife out of Kiku's back. Lili came up from behind Yao and grasped his hair.

"What the..?!" Yao stuttered before he and Kiku were forced to kiss. "Good boy, Yao." Lili said mockingly as Yao and Kiku struggled to get out from the kiss. Lili giggled at the sight of the two and after a few minutes Yao passed out from lack of air. Lili pulled the body of Yao up and looked down upon Kiku. standing up, Lili left the room, locking the door and Dragging Yao with her.

**told ya. oh, im starting another fanfic, and its a rape-fic….again….Fetish….yeah…but its a string of stories where your playing the rapist. each chapter has a different country and raper. soo…yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yao's eyes opened and he sat up. "Hello, Yao~" Lili sung, stroking Yao's hair sweetly. "Where's Kiku?!" Yao hissed, anger in his voice. "Hm…i wonder where~" Lili hummed. she reached down and kissed Yao's light pink lips. Yao let out a scream and jerked his head away, only to be pulled into a more passionate kiss. when Lili broke the kiss, Yao sent a punch her way. Lili blocked it.

"How….did you get so strong..?" Yao growled. Lili bent down and whispered in Yao's ear: "I invaded Kiku and Vash." Yao's eyes widened. the only way to Invade a nation was to kill them, torturing them until they give in or….. Yao didn't want to think about it. he kept struggling to get out of Lili's grasp. Lili planted kisses on Yao's jaw line, making him growl.

"Let Kiku go! take me, but let him go!" Yao hissed, anger rising. "Hm….no." Lili giggled and licked the shell of Yao's ear. Yao gasped at the feeling and tried to push Lili away. Lili cupped Yao's chin forcing him to look at her.

"Want to play again, Yao-Yao?" Lili grinned. "Only Ivan can call me that." Yao growled. Lili ignored this comment and continued "Come find your princess before he gets….hurt~" Lili giggled, lifting her candlestick, she hit Yao over the head.

"NO! Stop! please!" Kiku cried. before him were the dead bodies of his people, men, woman, even children were dead. another body fell to the floor, the sight making Kiku cry harder. "Whats wrong, Princess?" Lili mocked, stroking Kiku's dark hair with her blood covered fingers. "Your so….scared." she said and kissed Kiku's cheek.

"Please….Stop…" Kiku whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly. "Fine, but you have to play." Lili whispered in Kiku's ear. "Wha-what do you mean…..?" Kiku asked. he was thrown onto the ground, pain coursed though his body. "What are you doing?" Kiku asked, only to be hit in the ribs.

Kiku's scream echoed though the house, leaving him a quivering, crying mess. "You have such a pretty face…" Lili purred and she rubbed her cheek against his. Lili giggled when he shivered in fear.

"Hush…it'll be over once your prince finds you~" Lili chuckled and continued with terrorizing the Japanese man.

Yao awoke in a hallway. _this again? _Yao thought to himself. he began to hear pleads and screams of terror. Yao began to run down to where he thought he heard the screams.

Yao tripped in another dead body, this one the body of a five year old Japanese girl. "No….She couldn't have…" Yao said under his breath. he bounded towards the room where Kiku was. He threw it open and came face to face with the bodies of thousands. "aw, i guess you win." Lili giggled, uniting Kiku. she threw the sobbing nation at Yao.

"We played your stupid game now let us go aru" Yao growled, holding tightly onto Kiku. "You've been asking that and asking that" Lili yawned. again she pulled out her trusty Candlestick, seemingly out of nowhere and hit Yao and Kiku. "We'll play again tomorrow." Lili mused.

**Whhhhhyyyy must i keep enjoying Kiku in pain?! WHY? anyways, R&R, Mega out**


End file.
